


and I envy your clothes, how'd they get to be so close?

by onedamnangryfrog



Series: get to the part where the space between us closes [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but not really yknow, in loving memory of the shane mane, long shall we mourn, quarantine is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedamnangryfrog/pseuds/onedamnangryfrog
Summary: Shane gets an unexpected call from Ryan. Things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: get to the part where the space between us closes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	and I envy your clothes, how'd they get to be so close?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexTheMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/gifts).



> This was pretty much entirely inspired by [noe's gorgeous artwork](https://kingspapercrown.tumblr.com/post/189598563376/a-little-sketch-bc-i-havent-been-able-to-function) which I basically haven't stopped thinking about since I found it a few days ago. Go follow him and read his fic!
> 
> I started writing this Saturday night, so I didn't know at the time that this would end up an homage to our lost Shane Mane. Apparently some people are glad it's gone, but I am not one of them, so here's a monument to it.
> 
> This is technically a prequel to/part of the same universe as my other fic [cheers (drink to that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342985), although you don't need to have read it to understand/enjoy this. But if you do enjoy this, you could totally go read it.
> 
> and finally, the title of this (and of the series it's a part of) is from the song [Leave it Alone by Amanda Shires](https://youtu.be/vnP8XzZFxnQ)

Shane really hadn’t done it on purpose. He’d been hanging around his apartment, cleaning and taking care of random tasks, and he’d decided to try a new way to get his out-of-control hair out of his face. He wasn’t even sure where the hair tie he found in the bathroom had come from, but it seemed unused, or at least clean, so he’d gathered his unruly hair up to the best of his ability and secured it with the tie, creating something between a tiny ponytail and a bun. It had been effective for a little while, but it had mostly fallen at this point, soft tendrils of hair falling into his face. He tried to push them behind his ears, but they never seemed to stay long.

It didn’t matter much anyway, he’d pretty much given up on being productive, nothing pressing to do for work and nothing that couldn’t wait around the apartment. So he sat on the sofa idly petting Obi, who’d jumped up on his lap as soon as he’d sat down, dooming him to stay in this exact position until something else caught the cat’s attention. 

As it turned out, Shane’s phone vibrating on the sofa beside him was just the distraction needed for Obi to leap up and run off to find something else to occupy him. Shane picked up the phone from its face-down position on the sofa and smiled when he saw that it was a FaceTime call coming in from Ryan. He swiped to answer, his smile only growing when Ryan appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Ry,” he answered, a little gravelly--he’d sang along a little to some music he’d played and murmured to Obi a little while petting him, but he’d mostly been silent all day.

“Hey big guy--” Ryan stopped abruptly, as if he’d had more to say, but something had thrown him off. His eyes widened, overtaken by his pupils, and his mouth was a little slack.

“Uh, you okay, little guy?” Shane looked quizzically at Ryan’s strange affect.

Ryan literally shook himself, head moving cartoonishly on the screen, then looked at Shane once more. “Jesus, Shane, you look--” He stopped again, as if he couldn’t find the words, biting his bottom lip.

Shane suddenly noted the tiny version of himself on the screen, registering the pieces of hair hanging down on either side of his face, the bit of hair still held back by the hair tie.

“What, this?” He gestured at the hair that encroached on the edges of his vision, his tone skeptical.

Ryan seemed to have regained a little bit of composure. “Fuck, Shane, you look so pretty.”

Shane honest-to-god blushed, cheekbones highlighted with pink. “What the hell, Ryan? It’s just me.”

“First of all, dumbass, you’re always hot. But this--I don’t know, it’s just...really doing it for me,” Ryan was blushing now, pushing the curls back from his forehead. “Honestly, I think it’s giving me ‘I’m about to get some amazing head’ vibes.” He flushed even harder after the admission, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking a little guilty.

Shane threw his head back and laughed like only Ryan could make him laugh, despite the unfairness of the situation. “Fuck, Ry, you’re gonna kill me.” Shane had gone from zero to horny in just a few seconds. Ryan tended to have that effect on him, pretty much always had, if he was honest. It seemed particularly cruel that the two of them had finally gotten their shit together on that front in the middle of a pandemic, leaving them with a pale imitation of the kind of closeness they used to take for granted and now craved.

“You started it,” Ryan whined, hand once again buried in his curls.

“You’re gonna have to finish it, little guy,” Shane grinned, pushing his hair back behind his ears yet again, only for it to fall back down seconds later.

“Can’t you at least help me out a little?” Ryan moved on screen, clearly adjusting the way he was sitting as well as his hold on the phone, his bare chest now in frame along with his unfairly handsome face.

Shane swiped a hand over his face. “Now you’re just playing dirty.”

Ryan grinned, his sunshine smile overtaking his face, mischief in his eyes. “Is it working?”

“Like a charm,” Shane adjusted his grip on his phone as he pushed himself up off the sofa. He made a quick detour into the kitchen to refill the glass he’d been drinking from earlier with water--he was a little parched as it was, Ryan was already making his throat go dryer, and he kinda needed his voice right now. He drained the glass in a few gulps, holding the phone up for a moment to smirk at Ryan when he broke in with a “Babe, you are actually killing me, can you hurry the fuck up?”

He walked quickly to his room, grateful that Obi hadn’t taken up residence on his bed or anywhere else he could see. He then shut the door, sparing a moment for a brief mental apology to his sweet orange boy for shutting him out. He’d make it up to him later.

Shane put his phone down at the end of the bed for a minute in order to shimmy out of his jeans, leaving the pink and white raglan on--he suspected it was part of what Ryan liked about his look, didn’t want to mess with the hair he was definitely into, and quite honestly felt like he had nothing worth showing off, unlike Ryan who justifiably took every opportunity to go shirtless. He picked up the phone again and settled himself against his pillows, finally looking at Ryan again.

“Have I killed the mood yet?” Shane smiled, a little guilty at having taken Ryan on a tour through his apartment when he was obviously compromised, albeit for reasons beyond Shane’s understanding.

“Despite your best efforts, no, you fucking haven’t,” Ryan already had the lightest sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Shane could see that the arm not holding the phone up was moving slightly.

“Oh, you’ve started without me, then? Lemme see,” Ryan flipped his camera and adjusted the phone’s angle to show from his stomach down, his hand moving slowly over the front of his briefs, not yet with any real intent. “Fuck, Ry, you’re so hot.”

Shane brought his own hand down as he watched Ryan’s hand slip under his waistband to properly touch himself, hearing his sharp intake of breath at the increased sensation. He lamented the fact that Apple had neglected to give him the option to see both Ryan’s face and what he was doing to himself at the same time.

“Shane, talk to me, tell me what you’d do if you were here.” The view on Shane’s screen briefly shifted to Ryan’s ceiling. Shane could hear Ryan moving, the phone shaking a little with it, heard what sounded like a drawer sliding open and closed. 

When the view returned to Ryan, he had removed his briefs entirely, his now lube-slicked hand moving over his cock. Shane couldn’t form words for a moment, biting at his lip at the sight. “Jesus, Ryan, I can’t--” Shane was rarely speechless, but his brain had basically gone offline, and Ryan wanted him to talk?

“Shane, say anything, I don’t give a fuck, just talk to me.” Ryan ground out the words as he stroked himself, grip tight but hand still moving slowly.

“Fuck, Ry. Wish that was my hand touching you, wanna taste.” Ryan hissed out a breath at this. “Doubt I’d be that amazing but I wanna do that for you, wanna go down on you, wanna give you everything--” Shane could see it in his mind’s eye, his head between Ryan’s legs, those stray pieces of long hair tickling at his thighs as Shane took him into his mouth and did his absolute best to fucking ruin him.

“Fuck, Shane, you’d be so good, anything’s good if it’s you,” Ryan’s hand moved faster and Shane reached inside his underwear, pulled his cock out. Not wanting to stop to find lube, he licked his palm-- Ryan quietly whispering “fuck” at the sight-- and began to stroke himself, not needing much time to play catch-up; Ryan had been driving him crazy even when he’d barely touched himself. “Show me, Shane, let me see you.”

Shane simultaneously felt self-conscious and a little stupid about feeling that way, as if Ryan didn’t know what he looked like. He flipped his camera to show Ryan where his shirt had rucked up a little from his movements, a strip of pale stomach now visible, and the way his hand moved over his cock, precome now helping slick the way.

“God, Shane, look at you.” Shane was grateful now for the camera no longer showing his face, his blush deepening both at how affected Ryan obviously was by watching him and at the words Shane was working up the courage to say.

“Me? Look at you. Fuck, you’re getting close, aren’t you Ry? What would you want if I was there, if I was sucking you? You want me to try to swallow? I’d give it a try, probably end up a bit of a mess. Or maybe you’d wanna really ruin me, have me pull off so you could finish on my face? I’d let you, Ryan, I’d let you do anything to me.” Shane honestly meant it, he was so gone for Ryan, so lost in this feeling and wishing so, so much that they weren’t doing this over the phone. He stroked himself desperately, matching Ryan’s pace as he watched him.

“Holy shit, Shane,” Ryan’s movements faltered a little as Shane spoke, showing Shane how affected he was without having to see his face. But oh, how he wanted to, wished he could see all of Ryan as he lost control. 

Ryan didn’t speak anymore, little grunts and breathy moans and the sound of skin on skin all Shane heard as he continued to touch himself, feeling himself get closer and closer as he watched Ryan, saw his stomach muscles tighten, heard his bitten-off moan and briefly saw him start to come, shooting up his stomach, before Ryan evidently decided to move his phone out of the line of fire, screen nothing but blackness for a moment, only the sound of heavy breathing, then, finally, Ryan’s blissed out face, his chest still heaving with exertion.

“Fuck,” Ryan huffed out.

Shane managed to whisper an eloquent, “yeah,” as he stroked himself faster, wanting to get there too, to let Ryan see him. He wanted to watch Ryan react, but couldn’t focus his concentration on both tasks at once, so he just tried to keep his grip on the phone as he worked himself over the edge, making a mess of his underwear, the sheets, the sliver of exposed stomach, the pink and white shirt he vaguely wished he’d removed, hoping it wouldn’t stain because he’d hate to not be able to wear it for Ryan anymore. It was a ridiculous thought to have in the moment, but there it was. He didn’t speak, just panned his camera to show the mess Ryan had made of him, then flipped back to front-facing so they could see eye to eye again.

“Jesus, who the fuck are you?” Ryan half whispered, half-laughed in disbelief at how thoroughly Shane had gotten into their mutual fantasy.

Shane blushed again, feeling a little ridiculous now that the bubble of the moment had broken. “Fuck, I don’t know. I blame you for this, Ry.”

“Me? You started it with your, your sex hair!” Ryan gestured wildly with the hand not holding the phone, still a little shiny from the lube he’d used.

Shane huffed out a laugh and grinned. “Sex hair? I was just trying to keep this mop in line, Bergara, not my fault you’re a horny little monster.”

“Horny little monster? Okay, you’re back, I don’t know who took you over earlier, but this is definitely Shane Madej again,” Ryan wheezed. “Fuck, you weren’t possessed by a sex demon, were you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Shane dramatically raised and lowered his eyebrows and came back with his own wheeze at this ridiculous man who he was absolutely stupid for, and was somehow lucky enough to have it be mutual.

“You’re such an idiot, Shane.” Ryan rolled his eyes, somehow making it look fond.

“Right back at ya, baby,” Shane pointed a finger-gun at the camera. “Now I gotta shower and do laundry, you ruined my...everything.” He gestured expansively over himself and the bed despite knowing that Ryan now couldn't see much of it.

“You loved it,” Ryan said with pride, his chest actually puffing up a little.

“Yeah, I did. Go shower, dipshit, and call me back later.” Shane tucked himself back into his underwear and began working himself up to actually getting out of bed.

“Yeah yeah, I will,” Ryan’s voice got a little quieter. “Love you.”

Shane smiled and blushed again, lowering his head slightly as he replied, “Love you too, Ry.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://onedamnangryfrog.tumblr.com/), I don't reblog shyan bc I'm fandom old and paranoid about watcher being on there, but I give likes and I love asks/messages!


End file.
